


I am burdened with glorious porpoise

by TokiMudkip



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Burdened with glorious porpoise, crackfic, loki needs to watch what he says, written script style (not sure how else to describe it)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1716236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiMudkip/pseuds/TokiMudkip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki accidentally says porpoise instead of purpose. A magical porpoise decides to be a troll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am burdened with glorious porpoise

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this picture: http://24.media.tumblr.com/730942fb1654458785e8d154aa7a96ef/tumblr_ml5pjssVml1qzxrewo1_1280.jpg  
> Just random thing that popped into my head...
> 
> Enjoi!  
> ~Réka B|

Loki: I am burdened with glorious porpoise!  
Thor: Porpoise? I do not see the porpoise, brother...  
Loki: CRAP! No! I meant purpose! I MEANT PURPOSE!  
Random porpoise: *appears out of nowhere*  
Same random porpoise: *falls on Loki's head*  
Loki: Owwwwww...  
Same random porpoise: *trollface*

THE END


End file.
